Run away
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: Hinata has run away, leaving poor Naruto at the alter. Shortly after she meet's Shikamaru, he believes Hinata to be the girl of his dreams. Will she run away again when faced with commitment, leaving another man heart broken or stay. Influenced by ruby sparks.
1. Run away bride

I gripped the flowers in my hand all the more tighter, as i walked down the aisle. My father squeezed my hand to reassure me, to tell me everything would be fine. I looked up at Naruto as he smiled holding his hand out for me. I love him, I truly do but it was a brotherly love, it had changed from my long time crush on him. I halted a few steps from him, thinking over what i really wanted. Do i really want to marry someone i don't love? Someone who is sweet and caring, i know he loves and adores me and i do love him but do i want to marry him i thought, i sighed silently. I reached for his hand hesitantly but as soon as i grabbed it i let the tears fall. I smiled weakly at my soon to be husband.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just a little nervous standing up in front of so many people," i whispered. I repeated my vows mindlessly. Till i had to say i do, I just stood there; Naruto trying to get my attention. I turned to face the crowd, my father just smiled at me and then suddenly i knew what i had to do. I ripped the veil off and grabbed my skirts bunching them up around my waist, i wasn't even wearing white heels i had my black thigh high boots on. I heard father laughing as i ran, he had once told me that i was confusing him by marrying Naruto. I ripped my dress off, revealing a black tank top and leather leggings. People gasped and Naruto was yelling out to me, getting ready to follow. I darted into the back room grabbing a jacket, keys and my helmet.

"Hinata!" i turned to face Naruto, he looked distraught.

"Hinata why are you doing this?" he asked, almost crying. I shrugged on the jacket and kissed him on the cheek as I left. I swung myself onto my bike, shoving the helmet on hastily. Naruto grabbed my arm, stopping me from running.

"I don't love you anymore, I don't even know why I said yes in the first place i guess I was just caught up in the moment," I said coldly.

And now I had become a runaway bride.


	2. Can I stay with you tonight?

I sat at the bar nursing a beer.

"something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, I wonder who the hell came up with that stupid rule," I muttered staring at the gold band sitting on my finger, 'I'm keeping the diamond and the gold' I thought easing them off, I slipped them round the chain I was wearing.

"Let me guess, you just got divorced?" I turned to face the drunkard sitting next to me.

"Nah, I got to the I do part and ran, didn't love him in the end, broke his heart." the guy shook his head laughing.

"Harsh man." i just glared at him silently, tension fill the air. He got up and left without another word. I gazed across the bar, noting a man sitting on his own reading. I walked over to the other end of the bar.

"Leave me alone you troublesome woman, I don't need some slut annoying me for reading," he growled, I sat next to him and placed my head on my arms just staring at him. After a while his eye brow started to twitch.

"What do you want?" I shrugged, I didn't really know.

"Well then go away troublesome woman." he scowled before returning to his apparently captivating book. I studied the man before me; he had long brown hair and brown eyes, he was tall and lanky with a straight nose and semi permanent scowl. I snagged a napkin and quietly asked the bartender for a pen or pencil. I had never pursued a career in drawing but many said I was artistic, I wondered what he would do if asked to draw his face.

"That's really good miss but would you not draw me." he looked passive now, the wrinkles gone from his brow.

"It's Hinata," I muttered, continuing with my work.

"Shikamaru, I think I'm just going to ignore you, continue if you must." I nodded thanks, continuing like nothing happened. Some where along the line he started to watch me draw as I filled the space of the napkin with small flowers and doodles, flipping it over I wrote 'can i stay with you the night?' Sliding it over to him. The bartender frowned at us, we had both been here a while without ordering anything. I smiled politely at him, asking for a rum and coke to humor him. When my drink arrived so did my answer 'yes'. I turned it over to write another message but he had written something on both sides. 'Will you still be there when i wake up in the morning?' I was a little shocked at this but i flipped it over, returning my answer. 'yes'.

He grabbed my legs, pulling me up so i was the same height as him. I giggled returning the kiss, as we haphazardly left the bar drunk. Bumping into the wall, i let go with a sigh and grabbed his hand, almost leading him to my bike but the bartender had my keys. I pouted.

"We can walk, i don't live to far away," he said speech slurred, laughing as he picked me up, dumping me over his should much like a cave man.


	3. Good morning, good afternoon

I woke with a groan, turning to look at the indigo haired beauty I was sharing my bed with. With a pang of disappointment I saw she had left, leaving behind a note. 'Shikamaru, I left to get my bike, borrowed your house keys, breakfast is on the bench, See ya soon, Hina' she was coming back. I smirked at the note, flicking it onto the side table were her necklace still sat after last nights fun. Getting up I stretched, the joints up my arms cracking. I smiled, humming to myself, today was going to be a good day. I left the room in only my tracks, to forage for food and was pleasantly surprised to see the girl sitting on the couch with one of the manuscripts from work. She was in one of my old shirts, if left little to the imagination.

"Good morning Hinata," I said, opening the shutters to the kitchen, rather than going round the bench, to retrieve breakfast.

"Good afternoon Shikamaru," she said, giggling like a school girl. I wanted to slap myself, the clock was visible from where I was standing.

"I hope you don't mind, but I read some of these and left a few notes" her smiled was tense as she apologized, it was like she was expecting me to explode. I shrugged

"A different set of views is always handy when being an editor, you looked like I was going to lash out at you Hinata, why?" Hinata sighed, grabbing her ring finger but dropped her hands when she realized that last night she had taken the ring off.

"Naruto, my ex, would yell at me when I tried helping him out, he said it was the mans job to work and the woman's to clean and give birth, he said I was to never touch his work again" she shrugged, smiling. I frowned wanting to beat up her ex, which was unusual for me, considering my lazy disposition. Grabbing my hand, Hinata tugged on it till I was sitting next to her. I relented pretty quickly, who wouldn't for a girl like that?

"Do anything else while I was asleep?" I asked, using this opportunity to eat, though I was interested in what she had to say.

"I did the laundry and pulled the blonde hair out of the shower drain and mailed your ex's belongings back." I almost choked on the last two, spluttering I asked "How did you know where my ex lived." Hinata smiled slyly.

"She left her phone behind, so I called yours found her name, then I just looked through your address book, judging by the rude text messages she sent you, I thought you might not want to see her again," hinata said, looking innocent. I swallowed, impressed. I concluded then that Hinata was most assuredly a spy. "So you sent here everything that was her's?" I asked making sure it was all gone, she didn't need a reason to come back here. Ever. Hinata laughed, it sounded like bells, it was amazing.

"Oh no, I sent her back her hair, I thought she might need it to cover a bold spot, the rest of it I thought you might like to burn, which she knows about because it was included in the letter I sent her." Hinata smirked proudly and stood up, sauntering off to the door.

"I'll be in the shower if you care to join me shika-kun," she said, huskily, her voice practically oozing sex appeal. Hinata looked back once, before letting the shirt fall. She really was only wearing one of my shirts. It made Hinata seem perfect in every way.


	4. Perfection

"She is perfect," I said, taking a sip of my beer, ignoring the stares of my friends. I was sitting in the bar near mine with my four best friends, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba and Choji. We had been friends since kindergarten and had gone here every friday for drinks since we were 18. Sasuke had asked me in a disgusted voice whether I was still with Temari. They had all made it very clear since they met her that they did not like her, they had even warned me against her and like the fool I was I hadn't listened. I now wished I had.

"Who is she?!" Kiba asked, stifling a laugh, I was probably looking like a starry-eyed fool.

"Hinata, 5ft 2, with long indigo hair and star light eyes," I said, albeit dreamily. They started laughing, bashing fist's against the table, Kiba fell from his seat. "You sound like Kiba when he fell for that woman on the shopping channel," Choji wheezed out, eyes tearing up. I scowled, "She's real god damn it," I yelled. The boys stopped, most of the smirking as if to say prove it.

"Hinata is real ok and you guys will like her this time, I just know it. She mailed the hair that Temari had left clogging my shower drain back to her, without asking me." Kiba snorted, holding his hand to his nose where his rum had exited.

"She's the type of girl who takes your coat and brief case off you when you get in the door and brings you the newspaper, your slippers, a glass of scotch and cigarette before retreating to the kitchen and saying dinner will be out soon. Sasuke she owns a motorcycle, Shino she's smart, Choji she is an amazing cook and Kiba she loves dogs and has big jugs," I said, knowing exactly what would get them on board.

"She also approved this, I told her I was going out and that it was a boys night out, she said have fun and kissed me, telling me to call if I needed help." This was the jaw dropper. Every girl we had ever dated was always suspicious when we told her it was a boys only thing. One of Sasuke's ex's had actually dressed as a man to stalk him. Girls always hated being told they couldn't go because it was boys only, their minds immediately thought hookers and strippers. Hinata was the exception to that rule.

"Bring her here next week, I say we have a dates week once a month, so when you find the perfect girl we can meet her, also so we can evaluate her," Sasuke said, sounding very wise for once. We all lifted our drinks shouting "Here here."


	5. But

Hinata was wearing her leather leggings, thigh high boots and tank, like the first night I met her. It must have been her favourite outfit. The boys were drooling.

"Hey, I'll be getting first round okay, only fair since this is meant to be boys night, so rum and coke, gin and tonic and a pitcher of beer with three glasses am I right?" she asked, smiling. The guys jaws were on the ground, I only managed to nod.

"Dude! She got a twin?" Kiba asked, clearly staring at her arse. I glared pointedly, he only shrugged.

"She is a fine piece of art, I can't help but stare, where did you find her?" Kiba asked, sparking the curiosity of everyone. Even Shino.

"I met her here one saturday night, she asked if she could spend the night at mine, I agreed and asked her if she would still be there in the morning and she stayed, I've woken up next to her ever since," I said, secretly glad to be the centre of attention. In reality I was just really grateful to have a girl like Hinata. She placed the drinks in front of us, getting each one right. The guys all smiled at her like she was a goddess. I had to kick Kiba since he was drooling, and that was never a pretty sight. Kiba glared but upon facing Hinata he smiled. I was surrounded by idiots.

"Yo Hina you got a sister or hopefully a twin?" Kiba asked, Shino punched him in the arm. "What happened to Ino?" He asked, Kiba glared at him with watery eyes. I snickered with the rest of the guys.

"Kicked me and said 'I never want to see your lame ass again'," he said imitating her shrill voice.

Hinata patted his hand, "Oh honey suck it up and grow a pair," she said. That had shocked everyone, even I who knew she could be like this. It wasn't fair to pick on a guy just after he got dumped.

"What don't stare at me like I'm the bad guy, you all know the only reason he's asking if I have a sister is because he liked this Ino chick and wants a distraction from a broken heart, just go apologise and ask what you did wrong. So as not to repeat the mistake," Hinata explained. Kiba nodded and thanked her, slipping from his chair. We watched as he left, I had expected him to get angry. I think everyone else did as well. Hinata slide from the seat, smiling as she strut over to the jukebox flicking through the songs. There was a snicker from Choji before the rest of us started laughing out of nerves, even Shino was smiling letting lose the occasional chuckle.

"Holy shit man," Sasuke said, smiling and almost crying.

"Scary as fuck but totally a keeper, I can't believe she did that."

"I never expected to Kiba to back down and accept that," Shino said, earning nods from everyone.

"I think none of us ever going to even think of cheating if she around, you were right she is perfect," Choji said. I sighed, perfection came at a cost, I didn't even believe in it.

"I wonder what the 'but' is," I said, bringing down the mood.


	6. Beach

"let's go to the beach today," I said, hugging Shikamaru over the couch. He kissed my cheek eyes never leaving his work, I pouted knowing he had a deadline but still unhappy he wouldn't look at me.

"We can stay the night and camp, with a drift wood fire and I can make dinner over the flames. Wouldn't it be lovely swimming under the stars, with nobody around," I purred, tugging on his ear with my teeth.

"I have to finish this, I'm sorry Hinata," he muttered, I huffed. "You can read it at the beach, please I promise I won't distract you till the sunset," I said, walking round to face him so he could see the puppy dog eyes. He frowned at me before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Fine." I kissed his cheek, excited. Running into the kitchen i grabbed the picnic basket i had prepared earlier. Hearing Shikamaru chuckle made me smile.

"And what would you do if i had said no?" He asked, grabbing the bag i had stealthily left there.

"Dinner would have been outside, I'll drive," i answered reaching to take the bag from him, he hoisted it on his shoulder.

"Can't let a lady carry everything."

I squealed in delight as the waves lapped at my feet, glancing over my shoulder i spotted Shikamaru sitting under the beach umbrella. I waved catching his smile before i ran to the pier. Just as i was about to jump from the end, i heard someone call out my name. I turned slowly my eyes falling onto my ex. He stood a few meters from me, looking the saddest i had ever seen him.

"It really is you, i thought i was seeing things again." I barked out a laugh. "That sounds like you Naruto, seeing things that aren't there. So what are you doing here then?" I asked, keeping my distance. I didn't know what i would say to Shikamaru if he saw us together.

"Gaara thought the sun might do me some good, Hinata you broke my heart," he whispered, stepping closer.

"Stay back Naruto, i don't want you touching me," i warned, glaring. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked close to shouting.

"Because i don't love you." He stumbled back stunned, clutching his chest like i had physically wounded him.

"Now go away!" I demanded, running the rest of the way down the pier and jumping into the cool waves of the ocean. I resurfaced a distant way from the pier, looking back i saw he was gone. I wanted to scream but that would alert everyone to my problems. Taking a deep breath i dived back under the waters, swimming parallel to the shore line.


	7. Most people

As the tide receded i walked along the shore line, picking up shells as i found them. The sun now kissed the water, casting a pink and gold glow over everything it touched. I sighed content and returned to the sand dunes in a search for dry driftwood. Spotting Shikamaru i laughed, he had a huge branch sitting on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were so strong," i said a little breathless from the run over. He shrugged setting it down to tear away the smaller branches before breaking it up. Grabbing my shovel and pail i started scooping away the sand, creating a ditch for the fire.

"Did you finish editing that book?" I asked, tongue out as i placed the wood. "Yes, it just made me regret becoming an editor though," he said with a sigh. I stood laying out the huge picnic blanket before pulling out a six-pack of beer and sandwiches.

"Why?" I asked, completely interested in what he actually had to say.

"I actually wanted to be a writer, my editor said although it was good it wasn't good enough and that maybe i should try being an editor for a while so i could see what was good and what was terrible. It helped but now i have no ideas. Inspiration is a hard thing to come by," he muttered. I smiled sadly, looking out at the ocean.

"Maybe you need to ask lady luck for a little help," i suggested, moving to light the fire.

"Lady luck already gave me something that makes me happy, and that is you," he said pulling me into his embrace. I giggled, barely setting the driftwood alight. Turning in his arms i kissed him.

"Maybe you should write a love story." He snorted, showering my collar-bone with light kisses.

"I'm terrible with love stories," he replied, his long fingers tracing my spine. "Our love story has gone perfectly for the past few weeks," i whispered. He smirked.

"I picked you up at a bar, and you've been living with me since. Most people would find that weird."

"Well I'm glad you aren't most people."


	8. Return home part 1

Hinata came down the stairs decked out in her riding gear, backpack resting on her shoulder. I looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Hinata turned to glance at me before bending to reach for her helmet.

"I though i told you, I'm going home for the weekend," she stated. I blinked in surprise brows raised.

"Nope you didn't mention it at all."

"Oh well i'm going home, i'll be back by monday." She kissed my cheek and was out the door before i could even say good-bye. 'Maybe she just needs some alone time, we've been practically joined at the hip for two months.' I thought, dragging myself away from the couch another manuscript in hand. Lately my boss had given me boxes of them, today i had finally run out and now i had no one to talk to.

"Guess i should visit my parents, mother has been bugging me to visit," i muttered to myself. Grabbing my keys and my mobile i punched in my mothers number as i made my way over to my car.

"Hey i'm coming over for lunch today, no i am not coming round with a basket of laundry for you! Mother! Im coming to see you. Why would i lie to you. No i'm coming alone, i dumped her. Good bye mother see you soon," i said hurriedly, hanging up on her banshee like screeching.

The crunch of gravel underfoot relaxed me as i walked the short distance down the drive to my childhood home. I saw my younger sister working on the gardens with a boy i had seen before, she looked happy with him. I passed by without saying a word, heading straight to my fathers study.

"It looks like Hanabi has a boyfriend," i said, creeping up on him as he watched the couple from the window.

"Yes, that boy asked me if he could date her before asking her out, seems like an okay kid. How are you Hinata?" He asked, turning to face me. He looked peaceful.

"I'm good father, i have found someone else," i said, taking a seat.

"But?" He asked, seeming all-knowing.

"There is no buts father, i like him," i stated. He stared at me with a brow raised.

"You also said that about Naruto," he muttered, "and then you left him at the alter." I sighed rolling my eyes, father knew already how i felt about Naruto. "The crush i had on him went on for way to long, it turned into affection and brotherly love. I would have been lying when i said i loved him, our marriage would have been terrible, i was just saving us from the pain." He placed his hand over hers.

"No need to sound like an old woman, Hinata as long as your happy that's all that matters."


	9. Return home part 2

"Ma," I shouted, rapping my knuckles against the door. Stepping back the door was flung open to reveal a short angry woman with flour smudged across her cheeks.

"Well come on then help your mother, I'm baking bread," she said with a sigh of defeat, grabbing my ear. I grimaced but stayed silent, any noise of resistance and she'd dig her nails into the flesh. The smell of bread brought back the memories of when I used to do this as a child every sunday morning. I was glad now that dad had turned the business over to a cousin and had started up a bakery. He seemed happier now.

"Hows the bakery going?" I asked, retrieving another bowl. It may have been six years since I last made bread but the recipe was ingrained in my memory. "It's good, your father had to hire some one to run the counter while he baked. He's managed to gain a reputation. I'm glad you haven't forgotten how to do it," she said gruffly, pounding her small fists into the dough with vigor.

"So you dumped the blonde then?" She asked, trying her hand at small talk. I shrugged, "yeah i guess, she was too troublesome in the end." Ma nodded smiling, it was no secret that she despised Temari.

"And who are you dating now?" She asked. I stopped for a second to stare at her, earning a hit to the knuckles with a wooden spoon.

"Jeez ma," i muttered, "I found a nice girl at the bar, her name is Hinata." Ma smiled at me approving, pinching my cheek with a flour covered hand.

"Good, now go take the bread to your father."

I opened the door with a foot, juggling my helmet, bag and keys. I jumped in shock when the helmet and bag left my hands.

"How was the trip home?" Shikamaru asked, face covered in flour.

"It was good, my family is doing well. What is with all this flour?" I asked wiping it from his face before kissing him.

"Been baking bread," he muttered returning to the kitchen. I followed curious to see how he was doing, only to be assaulted by the smell of fresh bread.

"I went back home as well, ma roped me in to baking bread with her, my parents own a bakery. I thought i'd make dinner for once." I walked over to the kitchen bench jumping up on it to watch him cook.

"you'll make the perfect housewife one day Shikamaru," I teased, tapping the tip of his nose. He looked at me with his usual semi permanent frown, rolled his eyes and then chose to ignore me. Sniffing the air, I recognised what he was cooking.

"pizza and garlic bread, is that all you know how to make?" I asked having never seen him cook anything else but burnt toast.

"I can make pretzels and almost any baked goods, my mother taught me. Every Sunday morning I'd get up at four to bake bread all day, every other day it was cakes, slices, buns, danish's, pizza buns and pastry sticks," he said, opening the fridge to reveal a three layer cheese cake.

"when did you go to school? Seems like you spent all day baking,"I said awestruck by his talents.

"Home schooled. My mother was a teacher once upon a time, but she left when I started. Three months into prep and I was already doing grade 4 work. I'm a bit of a genius or so the doctor's say, so troublesome." He sighed kneading the bread dough.

"enough about me, how's your parents?" he asked diverting the conversation away from his childhood.

"My mother died when I was a child, but my father is doing well. He retires in a week, passing the family business onto my cousin. My sister is dating a nice guy, a bit dorky but she likes him a lot. She converted my room into a beauty pallor," I said sourly, "but it doesn't matter anymore, they're happy and that makes me happy." he turned smiling softly at me.

"you are a very kind woman Hinata," he whispered, pulling me close.

"No. I'm not."


End file.
